


Artwork for Unit One by walking_tornado

by blondebitz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, SPN Reverse Bang 2019, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondebitz/pseuds/blondebitz
Summary: Created for the spn-reversebang 2019 challenge. . The original banner, Rockstar, was claimed by the very talentedwalking_tornadoand  inspired her fiction,Unit One. During our collaboration additional artwork joined the party resulting in a couple of banners, chapter dividers and several icons!
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: 2019 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	Artwork for Unit One by walking_tornado

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say a special thank you to my partner in crime, [walking_tornado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_tornado/pseuds/walking_tornado) who at the last minute very generously stepped up to the plate as a pinch hitter and worked her magic to create a truly amazing story! Thank you!
> 
> I also want to thank the [spn-reversebang mods](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) for organising and running this challenge and giving me the opportunity to play in the sandbox once again!
> 
> And finally, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to look at the artwork and leave a comment.

Click on the pics for full sized images

**Banners**

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2205114/2205114_original.jpg) Header Banner

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2204850/2204850_original.jpg) End of story banner

**Dividers**

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2208709/2208709_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2212085/2212085_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2209016/2209016_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2209118/2209118_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2209311/2209311_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2212346/2212346_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2209586/2209586_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2210019/2210019_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2210280/2210280_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2212459/2212459_original.png)

**Icons**

1a. [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2211417/2211417_original.png)1b. [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2211616/2211616_original.png) 1c.

2a. [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2210426/2210426_original.png)2b. [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2211327/2211327_original.png)2c.


End file.
